Murders
by Cyrielle13
Summary: Il existe une très mince barrière entre la légalité et l'illégalité. Et une fois cette barrière franchie, un choix nous est imposé; arrêter... ou continuer.
1. Feliciano

**Titre :** Murders 01 ~ Feliciano**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** Aucun.**  
Warning :** Meurtre.**  
Disclaimer :** Feliciano est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Feliciano/Italie du Nord.**  
M/A :** Premier essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à travers APH.

**Murders 01 ~ Feliciano  
**

Feliciano, le sourire aux lèvres, observe la femme à moitié allongée dans sa gondole. Elle se tortille de douleur, les mains sur sa gorge, comme cherchant à écarter, depuis l'extérieur de son cou de cygne pâle à la peau tendre, les parois de l'étroit conduit emmenant le si précieux oxygène à ses poumons.  
Son corps, luisant de la sueur d'innombrables forlanes(1), sa belle robe d'un rouge cramoisi s'accordant à celui de ses lèvres, qui virent doucement au violacé, tandis que l'air se fait de plus en plus rare. Ses longs cheveux de cuivre, bouclés à merveille comme ceux d'une poupée allemande(2), ses yeux maquillés de khôl, de mascara et d'ombre à paupières aux couleurs vives écarquillés par la souffrance, la terreur et l'horreur, leurs prunelles aigues-marines fixés sur lui.  
« Ai… aidez-moi… s'il vous plait… », murmure-t-elle de peine et de misère, en tendant une main tremblotante, ses ongles acérés vernis du même rouge que sa robe. Comme seule réponse, Feliciano lui offre un sourire encore plus large.  
-_Ci dispiace signora, ma io non parlo inglese. Cosa hai detto?_(3), fait-il en italien, même s'il a parfaitement compris ce qu'elle lui a dit. Elle le comprend aussi, ou du moins réalise qu'il ne l'aideras pas, car ses yeux s'agrandissent d'avantage par l'horreur.  
Soudain, son corps élancé se cambre, comme si elle venait de recevoir un puissant choc électrique. Sa colonne vertébrale se tend à son maximum, cherchant presque à se rompre. Puis, avec un son mat, il retombe sur le sol de la gondole, faiblement éclairé par la Lune et les lumières des diverses maisons du canal.  
Le jeune homme observe un moment sa dernière victime, tout en continuant son chemin à travers les canaux de la Ville des Eaux.  
« _La bella signora con bei vestiti/La belle dame aux jolies robes  
Una mela morsicata di Biancaneve/A croqué dans la pomme de Blanche Neige  
Ma nessun principe azzurro arriverà e sveglio/Mais aucun prince charmant ne viendra la réveiller  
Per questa mela assaggiato come belladonna_/_Car cette pomme avait un goût de belladonna_(4)», chante-t-il dans sa langue, sachant que nul, à cette heure tardive, ne peut l'entendre siffloter son avertissement. 

(1)La forlane est une danse italienne originaire du Frioul, près de Venise.  
(2)Les poupées allemandes sont reconnues pour être d'excellentes qualités.  
(3)Désolé madame, mais je ne parles pas anglais. Qu'avez-vous dit?  
(4)Belladonna, ou "belle dame" en italien, est le nom de la belladonne, une plante mortelle. J'ai conservé cette traduction car je l'a trouve plus jolie.


	2. Arthur

**Titre :** Murders 02 ~ Arthur.**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** Aucun.**  
Warning :** Scène de meurtre, satanisme, sous-entendu de schizophrénie.**  
Disclaimer :** Arthur est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Arthur/Angleterre.**  
M/A :** Deuxième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à travers APH. Techniquement, ça aurait dû être Allemagne, mais j'avais de l'inspiration pour Arthur.

**Murders 02 ~ Arthur  
**

Arthur observe son travail, un sourire terrifiant étirant ses fines lèvres d'un rouge trop prononcé pour être normal. La capuche de sa lourde cape de velours ne masque qu'à moitié son visage aux traits d'enfant qui exprime la démence la plus pure.  
Devant lui, étendant sur une vieille table de granit sale sur lequel est encore visible des tâches sombres, vestiges de victimes précédentes, se trouve une gamine d'à peine onze ans. Un bâillon lui recouvre la bouche, torturant ainsi leurs extrémités fragiles et rougies. Vêtue d'une simple et courte toge romaine d'une blancheur trop parfaite pour l'acte à venir, ses poignets, ses chevilles, son ventre et sou cou sont ceinturés de cordages dignes d'un vieux loup de mer. Ses cheveux blonds, courts et en désordre, lui donnent un air angélique, tandis que ses grands yeux bruns expriment la terreur la plus folle.  
Il s'avance, savourant d'avance ce qui arrivera. Le Seigneur noir a besoin de son âme, il le lui a dit! L'âme d'une très jeune vierge, a-t-il précisé. Et c'est ce qu'Arthur lui offrira.  
Avant de poser ses pieds dans le gigantesque pentacle, il s'assure toutefois que tout est là. Les chandelles noires ont été allumées dans le sens contraire des aiguilles d'une montre. Il a fait versé le sang de la fillette, le sien et celui d'un animal sur les points cardinaux, toujours dans le sens inverse...  
Il finit par y entrer et se place à hauteur du joli visage de sa jeune victime, qui le fixe, cherchant à voir si ce n'est qu'un jeu.  
Mais ce n'est pas un jeu.  
Sa voix s'élève, rauque et assurée. Il récite quelque chose, mais elle ne comprend évidemment rien, c'est en langue démoniaque. Arthur quémande la bonté du Seigneur noir, lui demande d'accepter en humble offrande l'âme de cette jeune vierge. Il répète tout cela treize fois, comme il sait qu'il faut le faire…  
… sort des tréfonds de sa cape un athamé à la lame ondulante et brillante…  
… et l'enfonce d'un coup brusque dans le ventre de la gamine. Celle-ci se cambre, et son bâillon ne peut contenir le hurlement de douleur qui sort des propres fonds de sa gorge. Le sang éclabousse tout, tâchant d'écarlate le blanc de la tunique et le gris de la pierre.  
Soudain, elle retombe. Son souffle se fait de plus en plus rare et faible, puis s'arrête. Ses yeux se vident de vie. Sa peau pâlit. Arthur la regarde, sans bouger. Puis, tranquillement, il retire son athamé des entrailles encore chaudes de la petite fille.  
« Gloire à Satan… », murmure-t-il, ravi de son œuvre.


	3. Ludwig

**Titre :** Murders 03 ~ Ludwig.**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** Aucun.**  
Warning :** Meurtre, racisme.**  
Disclaimer :** Ludwig est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Ludwig/Allemagne.**  
M/A :** Troisième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Et je tiens à préciser que je ne pense pas comme Ludwig pense dans ce texte. J'suis d'la génération "accommodements raisonnables" et j'suis fière d'en faire partie! ... 'Fin, des fois...

**Murders 03 ~ Ludwig**

Ludwig observe, ses yeux bleu ciel aussi perçants que ceux d'un faucon, la porte de la maison située en face de la ruelle obscure où il se cache. Presque une heure qu'il est là, attendant patiemment que l'homme en sortes. Il sait qu'il est là, il l'a vu entrer.  
Au bout de quelques minutes d'attente supplémentaires, la porte s'ouvre, manquant de le faire sursauter. Un homme, bien vêtu malgré l'ébène de sa peau, en sort. Il salue une très belle jeune femme blonde aux yeux bleus, qui lui sourit et lui envoie un petit signe de la main.  
Il grogne en allemand, sa langue maternelle, dégoûté, quand l'homme s'en va pendant qu'elle referme la porte. Comment ose-t-elle coucher avec un Nègre? Il n'y a rien de plus dégoûtant.  
Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il assiste à cette scène.  
Mais cette fois, il va réagir.  
Rapidement, il traverse la rue et se met à marcher derrière l'homme, qui continue d'avancer sans la moindre idée de ce qui va lui arriver.  
Tout en avançant de plus en plus, Ludwig glisse une main sous son manteau, retirant de son holster son pistolet. En arrivant à la hauteur du Noir, il plaque la pointe du canon sous l'omoplate gauche, à l'endroit du coeur...  
... et appuie sur la gâchette. Le coup part, provoquant une sourde explosion. Des gerbes de sang éclaboussent Ludwig, qui ne bronche pas lorsque les gouttelettes écarlates touchent sa peau. Le Noir ne pousse aucun son, ni avant, ni pendant, ni après. Il se contente de glisser sur le sol, tel un pantin auquel on vient de couper les fils.  
Dès qu'il est à terre, Ludwig n'attend pas et se met à courir. Il court, s'éloignant de la scène d'exécution.  
_Bientôt, ce sera à son tour..._, songe-t-il. _Bientôt, ce sera le tour de cette traîtresse à sa race..._


	4. Kiku

**Titre :** Murders 04 ~ Kiku.**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** Aucun.**  
Warning :** Suicide, manipulation, sous-entendu de trouble de la personnalité.**  
Disclaimer :** Kiku est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Kiku/Japon | Kahei/Tokyo.**  
M/A :** Quatrième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Première fois qu'un de mes propres OCs apparaît ici... C'est intéressant.

**Murders 04 ~ Kiku**

Kiku a toujours su comment dissimuler ce qu'il y a au fond de lui. Il se gave de mangas, de fanfictions, de doujinshis, de jeux vidéos, d'anime et de cosplay afin de combler ce monstre qui vit au creux de son âme.  
Mais lorsque son ami Kahei, qui sort depuis près d'un an avec un des garçons de leur lycée, lui apprend que son petit-ami le trompait depuis la même période, il est incapable de le contrôler.  
Ce monstre se met à manipuler Kahei, à lui faire croire que s'il a été trompé, c'est en partie de sa faute. Que la seule chose à faire pour laver cet affront est de la souiller par une chose plus affreuse encore.  
_Comme quoi?_ , lui demande-t-il, un jour, après des semaines de lavage intense mais subtil de cerveau. Même si, instinctivement, et ça Kiku le sent, il connait déjà la réponse.  
_La mort_(1), répond-t-il. Pour la première fois en plusieurs semaines, un sourire est venu étirer les lèvres du Tokyoite.  
Le lendemain matin, en arrivant au lycée, Kiku apprend, par les autres élèves, que son ami s'est fait _seppuku_(2) avec l'un des vieux sabres samourai de collection de son père.  
Pour la première fois en plus de deux mois, le monstre vivant au creux de ses entrailles s'est mis à ronronner de bonheur, alors que le coeur du jeune homme s'est mis à battre plus rapidement.  
Jamais il ne s'est senti aussi bien, aussi vivant, qu'en provoquant la mort de quelqu'un.  
« _Watashi wa Shinigami_(3)_ da..._(4) », murmure-t-il, une fois chez lui, ce soir-là.

(1) Dans la culture japonaise, la mort est la chose la plus impure qui existe.  
(2) _Seppuku_ est un mot poli pour désigner le suicide par éventration (_hara-kiri_).  
(3) Dieu de la mort.  
(4) Je suis un Shinigami...

**M/A :** C'est fou les trucs creepy que j'écris quand j'écoute _We Wish you a Merry Christmas_ ou _Santa Claus is Coming to Town _version APH...


	5. Alfred

**Titre :** Murders 05 ~ Alfred.**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** Aucun.**  
Warning :** Meurtre, mention de suicide et d'intimidation.**  
Disclaimer :** Alfred est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Alfred/États-unis | Eva/Sud des États-unis.**  
M/A :** Cinquième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Et apparition d'Eva, mon OC!États Confédérés.

**Murders 05 ~ Alfred**

Alfred se prend depuis tout jeune pour un héros. Défendre les plus faibles, c'est ce qu'il veut faire dans la vie. Dans les bagarres, il n'est impliqué que parce qu'il défend le plus faible, celui qui ne peut se défendre seul.  
Quand, en dernière année de secondaire, ses copains ont commencés à s'en prendre à la St-Clair, après qu'elle ait essayée de se suicider en avalant du laurier-rose(1), il s'est mis à la défendre, et ce même s'il est toujours en train de se disputer avec elle. Rapidement, ils ont arrêtés.  
Puis, quand arrive le bal des finissants, il décide d'inviter la St-Clair, qui à son grand étonnement accepte. Quand il va la chercher, ce soir-là, et qu'il la voit vêtue d'une belle robe de satin grise d'un style assez victorien, ses longs cheveux d'or coiffés en un chignon tressé des plus élégants, Alfred ne peut s'empêcher de la trouver magnifique.  
La soirée se déroule très bien. Plus que bien, même. Aucune insulte, aucun jeu de mots soigneusement déplacé. Que du bon temps! Lorsque vient le temps d'aller à l'après-bal, plutôt que d'y aller avec ses copains, Alfred préfère profiter du reste de la soirée avec Eva.  
«_ You gonna drive your rider to his grave, Alfred_?(2) », se moque Johnson, alors qu'il lui exprime son refus de continuer la fête. Aussitôt, le sang du jeune homme se fige dans ses veines, en l'entendant. Il sent sa cavalière, qui lui serre l'avant-bras, se raidir. En la regardant du coin de l'oeil, il remarque qu'elle a la tête basse.  
Là, c'en est trop. Il retire son bras de ceux d'Eva...  
... et donne un solide coup de poing à Johnson, qui le reçoit sur la mâchoire. Le choc le fait tomber à terre...  
... et cogner la tête sur le marbre de la salle de bal.  
« _Insult his again like that and you go at the Lord before time! You 'derstand, Johnson?_ », lui crie-t-il, ignorant les regards perplexes des autres jeunes autour d'eux. Un silence s'installe dans la salle. Puis, doucement, comme l'eau réussissant à jaillir d'entre les rochers, un liquide écarlate se met à couler de sous la tête de Johnson, qui fixe le plancher avec un air vide.  
C'est là qu'Alfred réalise... qu'il l'a tué. Au même moment, des gens crient, ordonnent d'appeller les urgences.  
Une main se pose sur son épaule. En tournant la tête, ses yeux bleu ciel croisent ceux gris miroir d'Eva, qui lui offre un faible sourire de gratitude.  
Mais il sait que ça ne sera pas suffisant. Sa vie est désormais finie.

(1)Le laurier-rose est une plante méditarréenne qu'on trouve aussi dans le Sud des États-unis, principalement en Floride.  
(2)Tu va reconduire ta cavalière à sa tombe, Alfred?

**M/A :** Putain, mais je mange quoi pour écrire des choses creepy comme ça? En tout cas, ça me donne toujours pas envie d'y aller, à mon fichu bal de finissant...


	6. Francis

**Titre :** Murders 06 ~ Francis.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Meurtre, mention de viol.  
**Disclaimer :** Francis est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Francis/France.  
**M/A :** Sixième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Et oui, je sais que c'est mal, de donner ce rôle à Francis, mais... bon, 'fallait que je donne ce rôle à quelqu'un.

**Murders 06 ~ Francis**

Francis observe, avec dédain, la jeune femme qui est assise sur l'asphalte souillée de la ruelle où ils se trouvent.  
Ses mains cachent son visage, qu'il devine baigné de larmes, sur lequel les épaisses mèches d'un roux auburn retombent. Son corps, frêle et délicat comme celui d'une poupée de porcelaine, tremble, et ce malgré le manteau de printemps qui repose sur ses épaules. Plutôt compréhensible, vu que son tee-shirt est remonté jusqu'aux épaules, dévoilant une petite poitrine aux tétons mordus et griffés jusqu'au sang, et que son pantalon est baissé jusqu'aux chevilles, tout comme la culotte. Un mélange de liquides vermillon et blanchâtre coule depuis ses cuisses, des gouttelettes retombant sur le sol de façon presque imperceptible, tel les premièrs gouttes de pluie.  
Il passe une langue rougie sur ses lèvres gercées par le froid. Cette vision affreuse, digne d'un tableau de Bosch(1), l'excite au plus haut point. Que ne donnerait-il pas pour reprendre possession de ce corps! Mais il ne peut pas, il doit s'en débarasser.  
La laisser en vie, c'est presque avoir un pied dans la tombe.  
Il interpelle la jeune femme. Celle-ci relève la tête, ses grands yeux vert menthe débordant de larmes et de peur sans borne. D'un geste brusque, il lui saisit l'avant-bras, pour l'obliger à se relever, et la coince entre le mur de briques inégales et son propre corps. Il se met à lui embrasser les joues, laissant sa langue recueillir les perles salines, savourant ses supplications tel des sucreries pécheresses...  
... tandis qu'il retire, avec une lenteur quasi-jouissive, son soyeux et long foulard noir, qu'il enroule avec délicatesse autour du cou de la jeune femme, qui le remarque à peine tant sa terreur est grande...  
... avant de soudainement tirer sur les deux extrémités. Un glapissement étouffé jaillit alors de la gorge enserré de la rousse. Francis continue de serrer; il serre, serre, serre et serre encore...  
... jusqu'à ce que le dernier des glapissements soupirés arrive à ses oreilles. Il garde sa prise un instant, avant de la relâcher. Le corps, aussi mou qu'un pantin désarticulé, lui retombe dans les bras, sa tête cognant son épaule avec rudesse. Tranquillement, il la dépose sur le sol.  
Il la regarde un instant, puis glisse ses mains sous son corps, pour rattacher le soutien-gorge. Il le remonte, rabaisse le tee-shirt et replace les deux autres vêtements.  
Après une courte et seconde observation, Francis se redresse et lui dit ;  
« _Bonne nuit, mademoiselle_... »  
Puis, sans le moindre remord, il tourne les talons et quitte la ruelle.

(1) Peintre hollandais qui a fait de nombreuses toiles sur l'Enfer.

**M/A :** ... Putain, j'suis vraiment pas bien dans ma tête pour écrire autant de meurtres sans en souffrir! Et tout ça dans le temps des Fêtes! Sérieux, j'dois pas être bien!


	7. Lars

**Titre :** Murders 07 ~ Lars.**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** Aucun.**  
Warning :** Mention de drogues.**  
Disclaimer :** Lars est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Lars/Pays-bas.**  
M/A :** Demande spéciale de Arsenal, que je n'ai pas pût refuser -notamment parce que j'ai presque aucune idée pour les autres membres des Alliés. Aussi, voici le septième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH.

**Murders 07 ~ Lars**

Lars observe, d'un oeil épuisé, le corps du jeune homme qui repose, inerte, sur le vieux matelas jaunâtre du minable appartement où il est.  
Il fixe la poitrine se lever doucement, écouter les rauques gémissements et les étranges rires de bonheur extasique qui sortent de la gorge du junkie, le peu de couleurs qui reviennent sur sa peau rendue livide par les nuits blanches et les consommations. Les bras, nus et aussi frêles que des branches de saule, recouverts de traces de piqûres plus ou moins anciennes. Les cernes sombres sous les yeux clos par la quasi-jouissance de son état.  
Misérable, voilà son état.  
Soudain, un halètement.  
Un halètement sec, comme si on venait de couper un conduit d'air. D'autres suivent, de plus en plus forts, de plus en plus rapprochés. Le gars se tortille, se retourne sur le ventre, s'aggripe au matelas défoncé. Il tremble, se cambre presque, se retourne encore. Des larmes de sang carmin, à peine plus grosses que leurs consoeurs transclucides, commencent à naître au coin des paupières soulevées, laissant voir des yeux que Lars sait autrefois bleus, mais maintenant rougis et parcouru de minuscules veinules à vif. Ses lèvres, pâles et gercées, s'entrouvent, tentant d'articuler un appel à l'aide.  
Mais il ne peut que pousser des halètements d'étouffement...  
... aussi Lars se contente-t-il de regarder la scène, tirant parfois sur sa clope...  
... lorsque soudain, tout cesse. Le corps cesse de trembler, les halètements s'arrêtent aussi. Pendant un instant, le temps semble figé. Puis, comme dans les films américains, la poitrine se soulève une dernière fois...  
... et ne se relève plus. Les yeux, restés entrouverts, se vident de vie, continuant de fixer Lars, qui soutient le regard aveugle. Les doigts se crispent légèrement, puis cessent à leur tour de bouger.  
Un silence plane, dans l'appartement. Il détaille le cadavre, sans dire un mot, sans avoir de réaction. Après tout, ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il voit ça.  
« _... Ik zei toch dat het kan uw laatste dosis te zijn, man _(1). », lâche-t-il finalement, d'un ton mi-exaspéré, mi-condescendant, avant de quitter l'appartement afin de signaler une nouvelle over-dose.

(1)... Je t'avais dit que ça pourrait être ta dernière dose, mec.

**M/A :** J'espères que ça t'a plût, Arsenal! Et à vous aussi. Quoique... qui peut aimer voir du monde mourir? En tout cas, joyeux Noël!


	8. Ivan

**Titre :** Murders 08 ~ Ivan.**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** Mention de RusAme.**  
Warning :** Patricide, mention d'abus psychologiques et sous-entendu de maladies mentales.**  
Disclaimer :** Ivan, Alfred, Katyusha et Natalia sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Ivan/Russie. Mention de Snežana/Alaska | Alfred/États-unis | Katyusha/Ukraine | Natalia/Biélorussie. **  
M/A :** Huitième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Oh, et je tiens à préciser que tous ces essais n'ont aucun lien entre eux.

**Murders 08 ~ Ivan**

Ivan observe son père, sans voix. Vient-il réellement de dire pareil chose?  
Les deux hommes sont dans le salon de la résidence familiale, l'un assis sur le fauteuil et l'autre debout face au divan, tous deux rescapés d'innombrables déménagements à travers le pays, se dévisageant mutuellement de leurs regards violets identiques, le fils avec ahurissement, le père avec sévérité.  
D'une voix hésitante, il lui demande de répéter. L'homme, qui malgré ses cinquante ans, reste d'une beauté digne du pays slave dont il est originaire, s'exécute, répétant ces paroles si blessantes.  
_Tu l'a mérité.  
_Ces trois mots sont les trois mots de trop. Comment peut-il avoir mériter de se faire retirer sa fille? Est-ce de sa faute si Alfred a pût prouver qu'il n'est pas tout à fait sain d'esprit? Et ce même s'il n'a jamais maltraité Snežana?  
Maintenant, il n'a aucun droit de visite, permettant ainsi à son ex de retourner chez lui, aux États-unis, avec leur fille. _**Sa**_ fille.  
C'est alors que Ivan réalise que tout n'est pas de sa faute. Qu'en fait, tout est de la faute de son père. Que c'est à cause de ce qu'il lui fait qu'on lui a retiré la garde partagée et les droits de visite.  
Sans que son père ne puisses le réaliser, il se lève et lui saute dessus, le plaquant ainsi durement sur le sol. Toujours avant que le quinquagénaire ne réagisses, il lui envoit un solide coup de poing en plein visage. Une autre sur chacune des joues, sur le menton... Tel un félin, il se relève et part chercher le tuyau avec le robinet que leur grand-père a conservé de la Seconde Guerre Mondiale.  
Lorsqu'il revient au salon, son père a eut le temps de se retourner sur le ventre, s'appuyant sur ses coudes pour tenter de se relever. Mais avant même qu'il ne puisses réussir, Ivan lui donne un puissant coup de robinet derrière la tête.  
D'autres coups suivent. La tête, les épaules, la colonne vertébrale, les côtes, les bras, les jambes... Aucune ne résiste à ses coups de plus en plus violents. Il savoure chacun des cris de douleur de son paternel, le bruit des os qui se brisent, le sang qui coule depuis les plaies ouvertes et qui tâche les cheveux crème, les traces bleuâtres qui apparaissent sur la peau claire à cause des hémoraggies internes...  
Il lui donne autant de coups qu'il a reçut d'insultes, de sermons, de reproches, de commentaires.  
Il lui fait payer ce qu'il a osé lui faire.  
Il ne s'arrête que lorsqu'il est épuisé, que lorsque ses muscles l'élancent et bourdonnent sous sa chair, comme si une ruche entière y avait trouvé refuge. Il halète, détaillant le cadavre avec épuisement. La peau est plus livide que jamais, rendant les bleus et le sang cramoisi plus foncés. Les cheveux crème sont souillés de ce même sang. Massacré, détruit, personne ne pourrait reconnaître son père.  
Avec lenteur, il se relève et va s'asseoir sur le divan, son regard violet toujours posé sur le corps sans vie. Il baisse ensuite vers le tuyau dégoulinant de plasma écarlate, sans toutefois le lâcher.  
Ivan ne bouge pas. Il reste immobile, attendant patiemment le retour de Katyusha et Natalia du marché. Il ne leur cachera pas son geste, il ne lui reste plus rien.  
Et il sait déjà ce qu'il leur dira.  
« _On zasluzhil eto_(1)... »

(1) Il l'avait mérité...

**M/A : **Seigneur Dieu, que je les maltraites! Mais ça me plait. De plus, je tiens à préciser que j'ai pas fait de recherche sur l'homosexualité en Russie, du coup ça n'a sûrement aucun fond réel. Imaginez donc vous que c'est dans n'importe quel pays -France, Belgique, Canada, ça dépends de chez qui vous vivez. En plus, cette fois, je fais passer Alfred pour un beau salaud...


	9. Yao

**Titre :** Murders 09 ~ Yao.**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** Aucun.**  
Warning :** Meurtre, mention de pédophilie, langage un peu vulgaire et sous-entendu d'agression sexuelle.**  
Disclaimer :** Yao est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Yao/Chine.**  
M/A :** Neuvième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Je me suis inspiré, pour ce chapitre, d'une affaire qui est réellement arrivé, au Québec, il y a... quoi, une vingtaine d'années? 'Sait plus, à vrai dire... Mais je sais que c'est déjà arrivé!

* * *

**Murders 09 ~ Yao**

Yao observe, à la fois effrayé, sans voix et dégoûté, la page affiché sur l'écran d'ordinateur de son voisin, chez qui il vient pour faire la cuisine et un peu de ménage.  
Il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard des photos qui y sont affichées, tant elles sont répugnantes, dégradentes, perverses...  
Des gamines. Toutes âgées entre six et douze ans. Vêtues tels des putains, voir complètement nues. Toutes se faisant violer par des hommes entre vingt et soixante-dix ans -car c'est sûr et certain qu'elles ne sont pas consentantes, elles sont trop jeunes pour l'être!  
Ses mains tremblent, manquant de lâcher le wok qu'elles tiennent déjà de peine et de misère.  
D'horribles souvenirs, vestiges d'une enfance qu'il veut tant oublier, remontent à la surface. Une haine sans bord lui monte subitement au coeur, coule dans ses veines et surchauffant ainsi son sang jusqu'ici glacé d'horreur. Ses doigts se resserrent sur les poignées du wok, blanchissent sous l'effet de la force qu'il y met.  
Puis, sans prévenir, il retourne en cuisine et laisse les nouilles sautées qu'il contient tomber dans le lavabo. Une fois le wok vide, il se dirige vers le salon, où se repose le vieil homme, qui lui fait dos, ignorant la menace à venir.  
Les yeux luisant de colère sans borne, il lève le bras...  
... et l'abaisse, frappant de plein fouet le côté de la tête de son voisin...  
... qui, sous la force du coup, tombe à terre, étourdi. Il tente de reprendre ses esprits, mais le wok s'abat une seconde fois sur lui, cette fois sur le dessus du crâne...  
... qui émet un craquement inquiétant et fait gicler un flot de sang et de liquide cérébrospinal, qui éclabousse murs, plafonds, meubles et corps.  
Pendant un très long moment, Yao fixe le cadavre, sa rage perdant peu à peu d'amplitude, pour laisser place à un calme terrifiant. Ni remords, ni empathie. Il va déposer le wok sanguinolent dans le lavabo, sur les nouilles sautées désormais refroidies et immangeables, et enfile ses chaussures et son manteau.  
Au moment de quitter l'appartement, il marque une pause et tourne la tête vers l'intérieur. Il ne voit pas le corps sans vie, mais ça ne l'empêche de siffler, sa voix pleine d'amertume, de dégoût et de haine;  
« _Zhèhuì jiào nǐ qiángjiān shàonǚ, lǎorén_(1). »

* * *

(1)Ça t'apprendras à violer des fillettes, vieil homme.

* * *

**M/A :** Enfin, j'ai fini les Alliés! Vous pouvez maintenant m'en proposer je ferais ça à volonté. Et ça tombes bien, vu que je retournes à l'école dans deux jours! Je vais pouvoir écrire autant que je veux, sans me faire déranger! Et oui, je sais que c'est sensé être le contraire, mais mes profs me laissent écrire car je suis une élève méga polie et respectueuse, que j'écoutes en classe et que mes notes sont (presque) toujours au-dessus de la moyenne! 'Fin bref, commentez si vous voulez voir votre perso préféré devenir un tueur!


	10. Matthew

**Titre :** Murders 10 ~ Matthew.**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** AmeCan.**  
Warning :** Meurtre, léger sous-entendu.**  
Disclaimer :** Matthew et Alfred sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Matthew/Canada | Alfred/États-unis.**  
M/A :** Demande de Sozue Aizen-Kirkland. Dixième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH.

* * *

**Murders 10 ~ Matthew**

Matthew observe, un sourire mieilleux étirant ses lèvres vermeils, le jeune homme étendu à côté de lui dans le lit, profondément endormi. Ses yeux, d'un bleu lavande brillant de luxure et d'excitation, glisse sur le corps qu'il sait nu sous le fin drap crème.  
Ç'a été si facile, songe-t-il, lorsqu'il fait basculer ses jambes hors du lit pour se lever, afin de récupérer ses vêtements, éparpillés un peu partout dans la chambre.  
Car ç'a été facile, il le sait bien. Repérer une proie, la suivre, la séduire par l'innocence et la perversité d'une nuit de rêve, tel est son mode opératoire. Mais ça ne finit pas là...  
Oh non, ça ne finit pas là.  
Car sinon, ça ne serait pas excitant.  
Une fois complètement habillé, il retourne vers le lit, où son dernier amant repose toujours. Toujours sans bruit, il le chevauche, observant sa nuque offerte en toute innocence.  
Ça serait si facile, pense-t-il, en effleurant tendrement la peau hâlée à perfection par le soleil floridien.  
Mais rien n'est facile deux fois.  
Car au moment où il s'apprête à poser ses mains sur la nuque, le corps sous lui remue, lui faisant réaliser que sa prochaine victime se réveille. Il n'a pas le temps de se lever, car le jeune homme se redresse sur ses coudes et tourne la tête, cherchant sans nul doute l'origine de ce poids sur ses hanches.  
« _Yo, Matthew, what you're doin' on my ass?_ », s'exclame-t-il, perplexe. Pendant un instant, il songe à mentir, mais il finit par répudier cette idée. Il n'a jamais eu à mentir pour le faire, et ça ne serait sûrement pas la première fois! Aussi plaque-t-il le jeune homme sur le matelas, le faisant pousser un cri de surprise...  
... se penche sur lui pour l'empêcher de se redresser. Il approche sa bouche d'une de ses oreilles, l'un de ses bras repliés se glissant subtilement sur la nuque à peine masquée par les mèches d'un blond blé...  
... et lui chuchote, de sa voix la plus douce et la perverse; « _Good night, Alfred._ »...  
... avant d'appuyer avec force dessus, provoquant un sourd craquement qui rompt, pendant un instant, le silence de la chambre à coucher. Pendant un long moment, Matthew ne bouge pas, laissant redescendre la légère dose d'adrénaline qui a coulé dans ses veines. Lorsque tout est redevenu calme, il se relève, observant le cadavre. Il tend ensuite une main vers la chaîne qui entoure le cou brisé de sa dernière victime et, tendrement, le détache, récupérant ainsi le bijou, qui s'avère à être une médaille militaire gravée.  
Il y lit; « _Alfred F. Jones, 19. _»  
Sans le moindre remord, Matthew la glisse dans sa poche de jean, puis descend, pour pouvoir se débarraser du corps.  
Une chance qu'on est en hiver, pense-t-il, un sourire de prédateur sur les lèvres. Car le temps que les gendarmes retrouvent le corps de cet Américain, lui sera loin.  
Oui, très loin...

* * *

**M/A :** ... Putain, j'ai tué Alfred! Je suis vraiment une cinglée! Enfin, bref, commentez si vous voulez voir votre perso préféré devenir un tueur!


	11. Gilbert

**Titre :** Murders 11 ~ Gilbert.**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** Aucun.**  
Warning :** Meurtre.**  
Disclaimer :** Gilbert est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Gilbert/Prusse.**  
M/A :** Demande de Resiliency6. Onzième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Anecdote; j'ai écrit celui-ci en même temps que celui de Lovino, qui devrait paraître... bientôt. Je l'espère...

* * *

**Murders 11 ~ Gilbert**

Gilbert observe, de ses yeux rouge sang froids comme de la glace, le jeune homme assis devant lui, sur le sol crasseux de la cour. Son torse se soulève lentement, mais chacune de ses respirations laissent transparaître une colère montante, tel une marée grimpant peu à peu la rive sableuse d'une plage.  
Le garçon tremble, mais pas de froid. De peur. L'albinos la sent, cette terreur inexplicable mais réelle, tel un parfum trop prononcé. Mais cette fragrance, étrangement, l'excite au plus haut point.  
Et soudain, il a envie de le faire souffrir. De faire payer, à cet ingrat, son insolence. Cette idée fait naître, sur ses lèvres pâles et trop fines, un sourire carnassier, qui terrifie d'avantage le jeune homme.  
Lentement, avec une grâce à la fois féline et militaire, Gilbert lève la jambe, appuyant son pied sur le torse de l'insolent...  
...avant de le pousser avec force, le plaquant durement sur l'asphalte grisâtre. Il applique plus de force, provoquant chez sa future victime des plaintes étouffées, comme si le souffle commence déjà à lui manquer. Le sourire de l'albinos s'agrandit, devenant plus fou. Toujours avec lenteur, il soulève son pied, faisant pousser un long soupir de soulagement au garçon...  
... lorsque ce même pied lui flanque un violent coup sur la mâchoire. Un cri de douleur sort alors de sa gorge. D'autres coups, de plus en plus brutaux, en font jaillir d'autres.  
Sans prêter attention à l'adolescent criant et hurlant des supplications, Gilbert continue de lui flanquer des coups de pieds, mais pas seulement à son visage, déjà couvert de bleus et de sang. Bientôt, c'est son abdomen, ses bras, ses côtes et ses jambes qui reçoivent sa fureur démesurée.  
Des gouttelettes de sang éclaboussent ses vêtements, ses bottes d'armée et sa peau blafarde, mais Gilbert n'en n'a cure. Il savoure les hurlements de sa victime, le bruit des os qui se brisent.  
Puis, sans raison, le garçon cesse ses vagissements. Aussitôt, il s'arrête, se demandant ce qui se passe.  
Il se penche vers sa victime...  
... et remarque alors qu'elle a cessée de respirer.  
Une fois ceci réalisé, un étrange calme l'envahit. Quelle drôle de sensation. Il devrait être paniqué, horrifié de son geste, mais non. Rien. Mais après tout, ce gosse l'a mérité. Il l'a insulté, de la plus basse des façons.  
Un second sourire, celui-ci hautain et bienheureux, éclaire alors son visage.  
« _Mit dieser Korrektur gibt, die Sie nie zu beleidigen die atemberaubenden mich_(1). », ricane-t-il, de sa voix criarde et pourtant rauque, avant de s'en aller, satisfait.  
Car personne n'insulte Gilbert Beilschmidt.  
Absolument personne.

* * *

(1)Avec cette correction-là, t'insulteras plus le awesome moi.


	12. Roderich

**Titre :** Murders 12 ~ Roderich**  
Rating :** M.**  
Pairing :** Aucun.**  
Warning :** Meurtre, sous-entendu de folie, de sado-masochisme et de viol.**  
Disclaimer :** Roderich est à Hidekaz Himaruya.**  
Personnage(s) :** Roderich/Autriche.**  
M/A :** Douzième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Ça faisait longtemps que je cherchais l'inspiration pour écrire celui de Roderich. Je l'ai eu et j'espère que malgré tout, il vous plaira.

* * *

**Murders 12 ~ Roderich**

Roderich laisse ses doigts, couverts de sang encore liquide, appuyer avec un mélange de tendresse et de sauvagerie sur les touches de marbre du piano à queue qui trône avec majesté dans ses appartements privés, les souillant ainsi du fluide froid et carmin. Comme dotés d'une vie propre, les doigts fins, dignes de ceux d'un grand musicien tel que lui, font naître de ce somptueux instrument une magnifique symphonie.  
Pourtant, malgré la beauté des notes, celles-ci sont sinistres, macabres. Elle évoque une balade dans un cimetière au clair de lune, tandis que le zéphir souffle dans les branches des arbres squelettiques. Un sourire des plus fous étire les lèvres de l'Autrichien, à cette image des plus sombres.  
Une fois sa funèbre sérénade terminée, il tourne la tête vers la femme étendue dans le lit à baldaquins de velours purpurin. La lumière de la Lune, réduite à une mince faucille d'argent pâle, illumine pourtant la peau crayeuse et les meurtrissures violacées, bleuâtres, rosâtres et rougeâtres, créant ainsi un mélange malsain d'égratignures, de coups, de morsures et autres balafres du même genre. Complètement nue, les poignets de la jeune femme sont attachés et retenus ensembles par de vilaines cordes, qui ont tant égratigner, à chacun de ses mouvements, la peau glacée, désormais à vif et ouverte. Ses cuisses, sauvagement écartées, luisent presque de sang et de semence.  
Le sourire de Roderich s'attendrit, tandis qu'il s'avance vers le lit. De cette façon, l'astre nocturne l'éclaire à son tour. Bien que dans un meilleur état, il paraît presque avoir été aussi battu que sa victime. Ses joues sont rougies par les gifles qu'elle lui a administrées en se débattant, tandis qu'il la déshabillait. Sa chemise, maculée de gouttes cramoisies, ne dissimule aucunement les quelques bleus, morsures et égratignures qu'elle lui a faite en cherchant à s'enfuir. Et il se doute bien que ses jambes, engourdies, raides et douloureuses, ont subies les contrecoups de sa panique désespérée.  
Mais ce qu'elle ignorait, c'est que plus elle le frappait, plus ça l'excitait.  
Plus elle cherchait à lui faire du mal, plus son envie de la posséder jusqu'au fond de ses entrailles augmentait.  
Elle n'avait aucune chance de lui échapper.  
Aucune.  
Il s'assoit à côté de sa victime, passant sa main aux doigts ensanglantés sur le visage inerte, aux grands yeux morts, qui le dévisagent sans le voir, et aux lèvres déchirées. Ses doigts retracent chacun des ématomes, chacune des plaies, chacune des morsures, chacune égratignure. Ils remontent ensuite à la gorge, à la peau tout aussi irritée que celles des poignets.  
Au bout d'un moment, Roderich se penche et murmure à son oreille, un sourire dément aux lèvres;  
« _Hat Ihnen dieser requiem, Miss?_(1) »

* * *

(1)Avez-vous apprécié ce requiem, mademoiselle?

* * *

**M/A :** Je suis particulièrement fière de celui-ci, car Roderich est un des personnages d'APH que j'affectionne particulièrement, à cause de sa nature aristocratique. J'ai toujours aimé les histoires de la bourgeoisie et de la noblesse, alors un personnage comme lui, ça me plait! Et il a un bon caractère, c'est agréable.


	13. Lovino

**Titre :** Murders 13 ~ Lovino.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Meurtre et pyrophilie.  
**Disclaimer :** Lovino est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Lovino/Italie du Sud.  
**M/A :** Demande spéciale de Loupiote54. Treizième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. J'ai eu beaucoup de mal à l'écrire, lui. Je voulais absolument utiliser le feu, pour Lovino, mais ce n'est pas le genre de mort violente que j'aime. Comme toutes femmes, je préfère le poison ou les armes à feu, mais j'aime également les morts par arme blanche, par étranglement ou par noyade. De plus, je n'ai aucune véritable expérience avec les morts par le feu.  
Malgré tout, j'espères que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Murders 13 ~ Lovino**

Lovino observe, le regard brûlant, la jeune femme étendue sur le plancher crasseux de la chambre. Celle-ci est plongée dans le noir, mais il arrive quand même à voir le moindre détail. Les quelques perles carmines qui coulent depuis les coins du baîllon trop serré qui empêche sa prochaine victime d'appeler à l'aide, sa peau luisante de sueur, ses yeux chocolat effrayés et dégoulinants de larmes de peur et de souffrance, ses bras ramenés sur sa maigre poitrine qui se soulève à toute vitesse à cause de la panique. Ses jambes vulgairement écartées, tellement éloignées l'une de l'autre que les coutures de sa jupe se sont déchirées. Ses poignets sont retenus ensembles par des cordes de jardinage, celles qu'il utilise pour les tuteurs des plants de tomates.  
Tranquillement, ses yeux olivâtres toujours posés sur elle, il retire de la poche de son pantalon une boîte d'allumettes. En l'apercevant, la jeune femme se met à paniquer, gigotant sur le plancher comme possédée, son baîllon laissant s'échapper de faibles hurlements de panique. Aussitôt, Lovino donne un puissant coup de pied à la mâchoire de la future victime. Un inquiétant craquement se fait entendre, mais il n'y prête pas attention. Il ordonne à celle-ci de se taire et de se calmer, puis sort une des allumettes, qu'il craque.  
Il détaille avec attention les flammes d'or pur et d'écarlate vif, un fin sourire admiratif sur les lèvres. Puis, d'un geste désinvolte, il laisse tomber l'allumette sur la chevelure de la jeune femme.  
Immédiatement, celle-ci s'enflamme, la faisant hurler avec force, comme si elle cherchait à se rompre les cordes vocales. Lovino ne bouge pas, ne faisant que s'éloigner pour ne pas que le brasier ne le touche et ne le brûle. Il aime le feu, il aime brûler, mais pour l'instant, il ne souhaite pas que cette entité purificatrice ne l'enveloppe de ses brûlants bras d'or.  
Silencieux, il détaille le feu brûler les cheveux de la victime, qui continue de crier, descendant tranquillement vers le visage de la jeune femme. Sa respiration s'accélère peu à peu, lorsque la peau se met à carboniser. Les hurlements deviennent plus intenses, ils vibrent dans ses oreilles comme un choeur d'anges chantant le châtiment d'Icare. Il passe une langue affamée sur ses lèvres asséchées par la chaleur suffocante de l'incendie.  
Au bout d'une heure, les cris se sont depuis longtemps éteints. Il ne reste de la jeune femme que des os à moitié carbonisés et brisés par le feu, quelques morceaux de vêtements à moitié brûlés ainsi que des filaments de chair flasque et brûlée. Il observe le cadavre avec attention.  
Sa respiration s'est calmée, mais son corps, lui, non.  
Il doit se libérer. Mais pas devant le corps. N'est-ce pas dégoûtant, faire ça devant une personne morte? C'est inhumain, même. Et Lovino, pour une raison mystérieuse, se sent mal à l'aise. Comme si le spectre de sa victime le hante.  
Mais ce n'est sûrement pas la seule. D'autres fantômes doivent être là.  
Il s'en va, quittant cet endroit à l'air chargé de suie et de l'odeur âcre de la chair brûlée, tout en chantonnant tout bas;  
« Fuoco, fuoco, fuoco abbastanza...(1) »

* * *

(1)Feu, feu, joli feu...

* * *

**M/A **: Ça doit pas être mauvais, mais bon... comme je me répète, les meurtres par le feu, c'est pas ma spécialité. Tiens, j'ai une idée. Que je suis géniale! Je m'adores! De quoi je parles? Vous le saurez... une prochaine fois.  
Merci d'avoir lue et à la prochaine!


	14. Marcus

**Titre :** Murders 14 ~ Marcus.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Meurtre, mention d'esclavage. Époque antique.  
**Disclaimer :** Marcus est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Marcus/Rome Antique.  
**M/A :** Demande spéciale de Sozue Aizen-Kirkland. Quatorzième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Je reviens avec une mort dans lequel je suis bien plus à l'aise. J'espères que ça vous plaira.  
**P.-S : **À OnePancak. Je suis douée pour saper le moral des gens, que veux-tu! Mais je suis contente que tu aies quand même aimé. Wow! Ça, c'est de l'info! Toi, tu sais ce que tu veux! D'accord, je veux bien te faire ce drabbles. Ça me fera très plaisir. Du moment que tu me laisses un commentaire, bien évidement! J'ignores quand il sortira, mais je sais comment je vais le faire... à partir de ton scénario, naturellement. Merci du commentaire!

* * *

**Murders 14 ~ Marcus**

Marcus observe avec froideur la jeune femme agenouillée devant lui, son corps tremblant. Ses fines épaules, à la peau brune scintillant presque sous la lumière des torches, sont prises de spasmes effrayés, alors qu'il s'avance lentement vers elle. À chacun de ses pas, elle recule, murmurant il ne sait quoi dans une langue qui lui est tout à fait étrangère. Probablement une prière à un dieu dont il ne connaît pas l'existence, ou des supplications. Mais il n'en n'a que faire, de ces paroles mystérieuses aux accents exotismes.  
Tranquillement, sans qu'elle ne semble le remarquer, ils s'approchent d'une des colonnes de marbre qui ceinturent la cour. Un mince sourire victorieux étire les lèvres du citoyen, en le remarquant.  
Bientôt, tout sera terminé, qu'elle le veuilles ou non.  
Enfin, le dos de la jeune femme se cogne contre le marbre lacté de la colonne. Un sursaut d'effroi la prends, en réalisant le piège dans lequel elle est tombé. Car d'un côté comme de l'autre, elle est prisonnière de son maître. Il peut faire d'elle ce qu'il veut, et personne, pas même l'une de ses innombrables esclaves, ne pourra témoigner contre lui(1).  
D'un geste brusque et violent, il lui saisit les longs cheveux noirs comme l'ébène et les tire, la faisant violemment basculer vers l'avant et pousser des cris à déchirer le coeur-même d'un soldat de l'Empire. Sans la moindre pitié, il se dirige vers l'impluvium, la traînant derrière lui comme si elle n'était rien d'autre qu'un sac de farine. La jeune esclave se débat, le supplie avec ses faibles connaissances en latin, tente de le griffer, mais sans succés. Il est bien trop fort pour elle.  
Quand le réaliseras-t-elle? Quand comprendra-t-elle qu'elle n'est qu'un investissement, certes plutôt onéreux, mais pourtant remplaçable?  
Arrivé à l'impluvium, il la pousse avec une sauvagerie barbare, lui faisant tomber tête première dans le bassin peu profond. Elle tente de se relever, de retirer son visage de l'eau qui s'y trouve, mais le maître, d'une main et avec une force digne de Héraklès, l'y enfonce.  
De nouveau, elle se débat, le griffant de son mieux. Elle gigote, cherchant à obtenir un brin d'air. Mais il continue d'appuyer sur son crâne, cherchant presque à fendre la pierre lisse.  
Peu à peu, ses mouvements deviennent erratiques, faibles. Mais il ne fléchit pas. Un maigre filet de bulles remontent alors à la surface et éclatent en touchant la fine surface du liquide donneur de vie.  
Et là, plus rien. Aucun mouvement, aucune bulle, aucun cri étouffé par l'eau. Que le silence.  
Avec lenteur, Marcus retire de l'eau le visage de la jeune femme, la laissant lourdement glisser sur le sol dallé de la cour. Elle est inerte, sa poitrine ne se soulève plus.  
Il la fixe un instant, ses pensées allant dans toutes les directions à la fois. Puis, comme si de rien n'était, il tourne les talons et quitte la cour, retournant paisiblement à ses appartements.  
Il ne s'est rien passé. Alors pourquoi s'inquiéterait-il?

* * *

(1)Les esclaves, même ceux de sexe féminin, pouvaient témoigner en cour contre leur maître, tout comme les épouses et les femmes en général.

* * *

**M/A **: Cette mort m'est plus facile que les autres, mais je déteste ce chapitre. Je le trouves très laid, encore plus que celui de Lovino. J'ignorais que je pouvais être à la fois fière et dégoûtée d'une de mes oeuvres. Le mental humain me laissera toujours perplexe, 'faut croire...


	15. Berwald

**Titre :** Murders 15 ~ Berwald.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** SuFin.  
**Warning :** Meurtre, fétichisme de la poupée, profanation de cadavres, sous-entendus de folie.  
**Disclaimer :** Les Nordiques sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Berwald/Suède | Tino/Finlande. Mention de Mathias/Danemark | Emil/Islande | Norge/Norvège.  
**M/A :** Demande spéciale de OnePancak. Quinzième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. J'ai finalement pû le terminer, et ce grâce à mon nouveau chaton! Elle (car c'est une femelle) s'appelle Soie, a un mois et adore dormir sur mes genoux et me mordiller les doigts! Elle est mignonne, hein? Bref. Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Murders 15 ~ Berwald**

Berwald détaille, avec une telle minutie que c'en est maniaque, le corps du jeune homme reposant sur la table de son atelier.  
La pièce, glaciale au point d'y geler une âme, est uniquement éclairée par une ampoule d'un jaune cru qui donne aux ombres une allure spectrale. Mais le grand Suédois ne s'en préoccupe pas. Il ne pense qu'à une chose, à l'oeuvre qu'il pourra créer à partir du corps de ce jeune homme. Cette oeuvre, ce sera sa pièce maîtresse, la plus belle de ses poupées.  
Dès qu'il l'a vu, il a sût qu'il avait trouvé la perfection absolue. Rien à voir avec ces petites catins(1) de porcelaine, de mousseline et de coton qu'il fabriquait autrefois, pour le bon plaisir de ces collectionneurs avides de nouveauté ou de ces pères cherchant un cadeau précieux, délicat et raffiné à leurs petites filles bien-aimées. Ni même avec les trois autres jeunes hommes venus des quatre coins de l'ancienne Scandinavie et qui ont rejoints sa collection personnelle.  
Avec celui-là, Berwald peut réaliser son rêve le plus cher, le plus secret et le plus délicieux.  
Avoir à ses côtés et pour l'éternité une femme digne de la Beauté elle-même. Aussi, quand il avait vu ce jeune homme, fraîchement sorti de sa Finlande chérie, devant la vitrine de sa minuscule boutique, en train d'observer les différentes poupées qu'il y présentait, il a immédiatement su que c'était elle. Elle, la Reine de sa collection, la perle rare parmi les autres.  
Il n'avait eu aucun mal à l'attirer à l'intérieur de son magasin, puis à l'arrière-boutique.  
Doucement, il prend en mariée dans ses bras sa nouvelle poupée, et avec assurance, il l'assoit sur une chaise placée non loin de là, s'agenouillant du même coup. Il arrange une dernière fois les vêtements neufs en coton et en soie, aux allures victoriennes, passe une main dans les doux cheveux propres et sentant étrangement le sapin et le pain d'épice chaud, caresse d'un doigt l'arrondi du visage, plonge ses yeux bleuâtres dans ceux d'une teinte plus grisâtre et fixés sur le vide. Berwald se retourne ensuite légèrement, pour observer les trois poupées derrière lui.  
« Mathias, Emil, Norge, presenterar jag Tino(2).», leur dit-il en se redressant et en leur désignant de la main le jeune homme, puis il se tourne vers celui-ci. « Tino... välkommen bland oss, min fru.(2) »

* * *

(1)En français québécois, une catin est une poupée. Je cherchais un synonyme et je n'ai trouvé que lui.  
(2)Mathias, Emil Norge, je vous présente Tino. Tino... bienvenue parmi nous, ma femme.

* * *

**M/A : **Bizarrement, je n'ai eu aucun problème à écrire celui-là. Je n'avais seulement pas de motivation. En plus, j'écoutais les vidéos de Aya_Me, sur les Sept Péchés Capitaux. Mes préférés, ce sont Luxuria et Gula. Elles sont trop géniales, comme chansons! Oh, en passant, j'aimerais beaucoup faire les autres Nordiques, donc si jamais vous avez des idées pour eux, je suis prenante! Ça me fera très plaisir d'écrire des meurtres sur eux.  
Bon, c'est pas tout, mais à la prochaine!


	16. Basch

**Titre :** Murders 16 ~ Basch.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Meurtre.  
**Disclaimer :** Basch et Lily sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Basch/Suisse. Mention de Lily/Liechtenstein.  
**M/A :** Seizième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Celui-là, j'en ai eu l'idée depuis presque le début, mais j'hésitais un peu à l'écrire, car Suisse n'est pas un personnage que je peux facilement exploiter -trop renfermé, pas un gramme de sociabilité. Bref, pas facile à utiliser. J'espères toutefois avoir réussi mon coup.

* * *

**Murders 16 ~ Basch**

Basch observe avec attention la grande rue passante, qui s'étend sous lui tel une plage d'asphalte sale et sombre, parcouru par des centaines de gens dont les pas s'effacent sans laisser de marques, comme l'eau le ferait pour du sable. Il s'installe, ignorant le fait que d'ici quelques minutes, l'engourdissement commencera à installer son corps, au point de le rendre insensible. Il prépare sa carabine, s'assure que tout est là. Ses yeux sont vides, ce sont ceux d'un professionnel.  
Combien de fois s'est-il entraîné au tir? Combien de fois son père lui a mis entre les mains une arme à feu? Souvent, très souvent, trop souvent. Au point que chacun de ses souvenirs d'enfance comporte une de ces armes élégantes mais si mortelles, au lignage de noble mais pourtant si malsain car annonciateur de mort...  
Le jeune homme a un tic, sur le coin de sa lèvre inférieure. C'est sa manière de sourire, lorsqu'il est seul ou entouré de gens, aussi bien connus que étrangers. Seule sa soeur a le don, le droit et le pouvoir de faire apparaître sur ses lèvres figées un véritable sourire.  
Ah, sa soeur! Sa délicate, sa magnifique, son innocente petite soeur!  
Celle pour qui il doit appuyer sur la détente. Celle pour qui il doit laver l'honneur par le sang de ceux qui l'ont humilié, rabaissé, qui l'ont fait pleurer. Personne n'a le droit de faire couler des larmes sur le doux visage de Lily.  
Personne.  
Il scrute la populace inconsciente de ce qu'il va faire, cherchant ses proies. Il reste immobile un long moment, attendant avec patience qu'elles pointent le bout de leur nez. Basch a longtemps surveillé ses diablesses, avant de décider de mettre son plan à éxécution. Il ne souhaite pas se tromper de cible; seules ces garces doivent payer. Les autres sont innocents.  
Au bout d'un très long moment, il finit par les apercevoir. Mais au lieu d'agir de suite, il attend encore un peu. Qu'elles soient pile à l'endroit qu'il veut, soit à l'arrêt.  
Et quand elles y sont...  
BANG!  
BANG!  
BANG!  
Trois coups uniques. Trois coups qui touchent directement leurs cibles. Trois corps qui s'effrondent sur le trottoir, sous les cris effrayés et paniqués des passants. Et là, malgré lui, Basch sourit, alors qu'il chuchote, tout en rangeant son arme;  
« Damit kleine Schädlinge, werden Sie nie zu beleidigen meine kleine Schwester(1). »

* * *

(1)Avec ça, petites pestes, vous n'allez plus insulter ma petite sœur.

* * *

**M/A : **Bon, alors comme je ne suis pas sûre de ma traduction, je tiens à spécifier que chez moi, sauf l'anglais (matière dans laquelle je vais sans aucun doute devoir prendre des cours d'été, ce qui me dégoûte), j'ai AU-CUN cours de langue, le français étant ma langue maternelle -de toute façon, je ne fais que dormir dans ce cours, je fais que le strict mininum, soit pas les exercices et juste les examens, et je passes à 84. Du coup, si jamais je fais des fautes dans n'importe quel autre, j'acceptes volontiers que vous me donniez la véritable prononciation.  
En fait, ça me ferait même plaisir d'être corrigé. Sinon, bah comme d'habitude, j'espères que ça vous a plût et à la prochaine!


	17. Bella

**Titre :** Murders 17 ~ Bella.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Meurtre.  
**Disclaimer :** Bella est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Bella/Belgique.  
**M/A :** Dix-septième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. J'avais envie d'écrire sur l'une des filles, alors j'ai tapé ceci. J'espères que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Murders 17 ~ Bella**

Bella observe avec attention l'horloge, qui semble avoir décidé aujourd'hui d'allonger pour elle chaque seconde, chaque minute et chaque heure. La jeune femme entortille autour d'un doigt une fine mèche de ses cheveux de blé fané, attendant patiemment que le détail qui cloche soit remarqué par n'importe qui. Un client, un passant, un ami; n'importe qui.  
Elle ferme ses yeux vert, un sourire félinesque se dessinant progressivement sur ses lèvres alors que le souvenir de son geste lui revient en mémoire. Elle se rappelle avec délice du moindre détail.  
Des détails pourtant banals, au commun des mortels. Mais pour la jeune Belge, ces détails sont d'une importance capitale. Certe, elle se doute qu'elle sera la première suspectée, d'autant qu'elle a un mobile. Il était connu de tous qu'il la trompait à tout bout champ, malgré leurs fiançailles. Jusqu'à hier, elle n'y avait jamais cru.  
Sauf qu'elle l'avait surpris en flagrant délit. Dès l'instant où, en regardant par inadvertance dans la chambre en revenant de la chocolaterie familiale plus tôt que prévu, elle l'avait vu avec une autre donzelle, probablement à peine majeure. Il ne l'avait pas vu, ni sa maîtresse.  
Et comme tous la prenait pour une idiote, personne ne pourrait croire qu'elle l'avait découvert.  
Aussi se souvenait-elle avec plaisir, délectaction et bonheur ce geste si commun, mais pourtant si destructeur.  
Celui où elle lui avait donné un verre de jus de pamplemousse(1), assaissonné de tous les médicaments qu'elle avait trouvée dans la pharmacie.  
Elle n'était pas restée, partant presque aussitôt le verre donné. Mais elle imaginait parfaitement bien la douloureuse agonie de celui qu'elle avait aimé, qui avait sans doute compris, avant qu'il ne pousse son dernier soupir, que c'était sa fiancée trompée et pourtant si douce qui l'avait empoissonnée.  
Maintenant, songe-t-elle avec une étrange euphorie, il ne reste qu'à attendre que quelqu'un remarque qu'il n'est pas allé au travail. Sinon, c'est moi qui devra appeler les urgences...  
Et elle n'en n'avait aucune envie.

* * *

(1)Dans le _Journal de l'Association médicale canadienne_, une étude prouve que le pamplemousse peut entraîner des troubles médicaux graves, voir la mort lorsqu'il est pris avec plus 85 médicaments différents (pas en même temps, bien naturellement).

* * *

**M/A : **Je vous promets que le prochain, ça va être Espagne! Je sais comment je dois l'écrire, mais quand je me mets à l'écrire, ça bloque... J'aime pas Espagne, c'est pas de ma faute! En fait, j'aime pas les pays hispanophones, il fait trop soleil, là-bas... Et en plus, l'espagnol, c'est pas joli...  
Enfin, bref, à la prochaine!


	18. Antonio

**Titre :** Murders 18 ~ Antonio.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** SpaMano. Mention de FrUk.  
**Warning :** Meurtre, folie, un léger fond de nécrophilie.  
**Disclaimer :** Antonio, Lovino, Francis et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Antonio/Espagne | Lovino/Italie du Sud. Mention de Francis/France | Arthur/Angleterre.  
**M/A :** Demande spéciale de Arsenall, Resiliency6 et Sozue Aizen-Kirkland. Dix-huitième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide de APH.  
(sérieusement, cette phrase est nulle à vomir des limaces, mais j'ai rien d'autre à dire)  
Personnellement, je suis pas tellement ravie de celui-là, mais bon... je suis une perfectionniste, alors je suis toujours en train de chercher la perfection, qui n'existe pas (à mon grand regret).

* * *

**Murders 18 ~ Antonio**

Antonio observe avec tendresse le jeune homme étendu sous lui, des larmes de bonheur coulant presque de ses yeux verts. Il le détaille amoureusement, son coeur battant à une vitesse folle dans sa poitrine.  
Il ne se lasse pas de le regarder. Il l'aime tellement! Il est si beau, si parfait... Dès qu'il l'a vu, il a sût que c'était lui, l'amour de sa vie. Ce jeune Italien en visite à Madrid, aux yeux d'un vert plus sombre que les siens, l'a charmé dès le premier regard échangé. Il se fichait bien des innombrables insultes, le plus souvent en italien, que le touriste lui balançait à tout bout de champs. C'est une façon de prouver son amour, non? Après tout, l'Hispanique voit souvent Francis, un de ses meilleurs amis, et le petit-ami de celui-ci, un Anglais du nom de Arthur, s'abreuver respectivement de noms tout aussi injurieux et pourtant, c'est le grand amour entre eux.  
L'Espagnol ferme ses paupières, se souvenant de la nuit dernière. Cette nuit magique, la plus belle de toutes. Il avait enfin réussi à faire avouer à son amour que leurs sentiments étaient réciproques. En se rémémorant la torride scène qui s'en était suivi, le sourire heureux qui étire ses lèvres s'élargit.  
Et c'est là que tout s'est brisé.  
Car il a alors appris que le lendemain, soit aujourd'hui, son amour allait retourner chez lui, à Rome.  
Il ne pouvait pas le laisser s'en aller, partir aussi loin de lui! Il ne pouvait pas l'abandonner, il ne pouvait pas! Il n'avait pas le droit de lui faire ça! Qui sait quel pervers il croiserait, qui sait quel mensonge on pourrait lui raconter. Et peut-être...  
Peut-être qu'il l'oublierait.  
Et ça, Antonio ne pouvait le supporter. C'était son amour, son chéri, SON Lovino! Il était à lui et à personne d'autre!  
Il rouvre les yeux et les posent de nouveau sur son amant, toujours étendu sous lui. Toujours d'une main se voulant affectueuse, il caresse les mèches châtaines, ses doigts dérivant peu à peu vers le visage désormais endormi pour l'éternité de son adoré, qui même avec ce teint funestement pâle reste magnifique. Du bout des doigts, il effleure les clavicules de l'éu de son coeur, descendant avec tranquilité vers l'endroit où se trouve l'organe inaminé. À cet emplacement se trouve une béante plaie, qui, après qu'il a enfoncé le couteau qu'il était allé chercher dans la cuisine pendant que son bien-aimé dormait, a laissé s'échapper un flot de sang carmin. Par ailleurs, sous le jeune homme, une flaque d'hémoglobine rougeâtre et autrefois liquide tâche le blanc pur des draps.  
Avec douceur, Antonio fait le tour de la blessure profonde avec son pouce, avant de se pencher et de déposer ses lèvres dessus, puis de remonter pour embrasser celles froides de son amant.  
« No te preocupes, mi amor ... Vamos a estar juntos para siempre(1). », lui murmure-t-il ensuite à l'oreille, pour le rassurer. «Para siempre, sí(1)... »

* * *

(1)Ne t'inquiètes pas, mon amour... Nous serons ensembles pour toujours. Pour toujours, oui...

* * *

**M/A : **Enfiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiin! Je suis contente de me débarasser de Antonio! Je me répète sans nul doute, mais j'aime pas les pays où il fait chaud et où on parle espagnol. Ou portugais, d'ailleurs. Et Antonio est les deux. D'ailleurs... on peut m'expliquer pourquoi tout le monde trouve que Antonio est plus sexy que Alfred?! De plus, je m'excuse si j'ai fait des fautes dans les différentes langues utilisées dans ce recueil. Car exception faite de l'anglais et le français, j'ai aucun cours de langue, vu que chez moi, ce sont les seules qui sont considérées comme importantes.  
Ce qui me fait chier, on s'entend là-dessus. Bref. Laissez-moi vos commentaires et je vous dis à la prochaine!


	19. Katyusha

**Titre :** Murders 19 ~ Katyusha.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Meurtre, cannibalisme.  
**Disclaimer :** Katyusha, Ivan et Natalia sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Katyusha/Ukraine. Mention de Ivan/Russie | Natalia/Biélorussie.  
**M/A :** Dix-neuvième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide de APH, que je dédies à Resiliency6. Pour moi, Katyusha et le cannibalisme s'imposaient de suite, vu la grande pauvreté dans laquelle elle vit... et j'avoues que écouter des reportages sur les cannibales n'aime pas forcèment à ma santé mentale. Et puis, j'ai découvert de nombreuses histoires de cannibalisme qui se sont justement déroulées en Ukraine.  
**P.-S : **À Loupiote54. Je crois moi aussi que ça doit jouer, mais j'arrives toujours pas à comprendre. Sinon, ta demande pour Danemark est enregistré! J'ai déjà une petite idée sur comment je vais m'y prendre pour lui, mais sinon, as-tu une victime en tête? Une manière de tuer? Un couple, même?

* * *

**Murders 19 ~ Katyusha.**

Katyusha fixe le corps du jeune garçon reposant sur son lit, dormant paisiblement sous les râpeuses mais épaisses couvertures qu'elle lui avait mis dessus pour le réchauffer. Assise à côté de lui, la jeune femme le détaille attentivement, notant dans sa mémoire le moindre détail. D'une main maternelle, elle caresse les cheveux bruns de l'enfant, descendant peu à peu vers le visage aux joues pleines et duveteuses.  
De la salive se met alors à abonder dans le fond de sa gorge, qu'elle avale par réflexe, avant de passer le bout de sa langue rouge sur ses lèvres asséchées par le froid mordant qui règne à l'extérieur. La vue de ce bambin lui met l'eau à la bouche. Car bien qu'il soit un peu maigre, son corps a encore beaucoup de viande à donner.  
Elle se souvient de la première fois où cette pensée barbare s'est installée dans son esprit. Elle était relativement jeune, cinq ou six ans, peut-être bien. Elle l'a longtemps désiré, a longtemps réprimé ce besoin si intempestif et répugnant.  
Elle se souvient aussi du jour où elle a craqué et de la première fois qu'elle a dévoré la chair, par ailleurs délicieuse, d'un enfant. Ça goûtait un peu comme du porc(1), dans le fond. La source est simplement différente.  
Et plus immonde, aussi. Elle avait beaucoup pleurée, alors qu'elle préparait ce premier repas. Elle avait toujours été sensible, toujours été pleurnicharde. Elle n'avait pas pût s'empêcher d'imaginer que c'était son petit frère, ou même sa petite soeur, qu'elle faisait cuire.  
Mais depuis, l'Ukrainienne s'est habituée à rêver, à penser et à désirer ces plats orduriers. Elle ne voit plus, dans les visages innocents de ses proies, ceux de Ivan ou de Natalya. Comment a-t-elle même pût inventer pareille horreur? Ça serait comme de l'inceste(2)! Rien n'est plus dégoûtant que cela.  
L'enfant gémit dans son sommeil, ses paupières frémissant sous un possible cauchemard. Aussitôt, Katyusha se dépêche de câliner le bambin, de le serrer contre sa poitrine opulente pour le rassurer, murmurant à son oreille de jolies paroles de réconfort. Rapidement, il se calme, toujours endormi. Elle le berce avec tendresse, un grand sourire mi-doux, mi-prédateur sur les lèvres.  
« Spy spokiyno miy anhel ... bo skoro vy budete zi mnoyu nazavzhdy(3). », chuchote-t-elle ensuite, repassant une langue affamée sur celles-ci, le regard dirigé vers l'énorme oreiller moelleux sur lequel le garçon avait la tête posée quelques secondes plus tôt.

* * *

(1)Albert Fish, l'un des cannibales les plus connus des États-unis, a effectivement comparé la chair humaine à celle du porc.  
(2)Selon une rare recherche sur le cannibalisme et l'intérêt sexuel, mené par un chercheur de l'Université de l'Illinois, il y a une concordance entre l'appétit sexuel et humain. De plus, le cannibalisme est plus ou moins répandu chez les tueurs en série qui ont également commis des agressions sexuelles.  
(3)Dors bien, mon ange... car bientôt, tu seras avec moi pour toujours.

* * *

**M/A : **Avec ce OS, si j'ai pas un 7 sur l'échelle du sadisme et de la psychopathie, je me demandes ce qu'il faudrait que je fasses! Parce que deux filles à l'école m'ont données un 1 et un 3 sur la question "être sadique/psychopathe".  
Enfin, bref! J'espères que vous avez aimer, n'oubliez pas de commenter, si vous voulez voir votre perso préféré en tueur dites-le moi et à la prochaine!


	20. Bonus : Snežana

**Titre :** Murders bonus ~ Snežana.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Mention de RusAme et de UsUk. Sous-entendus légers de RuAl.  
**Warning :** Meurtre, mention d'inceste et de viol.  
**Disclaimer :** Ivan, Alfred et Arthur sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Snežana/Alaska | Ivan/Russie. Mention de Alfred/États-unis | Arthur/Angleterre.  
**M/A :** Demande spéciale de ma Flea-chan adorée! J'ai beau ne faire que les personnages fichés de APH dans ce recueil, sa commande était trop géniallissime pour que je ne l'a fasses pas. Du coup, ceci est un bonus, qui complète de façon non-officielle le chapitre huit. J'ai eu beaucoup de plaisir à l'écrire, je vais vous l'avouer très franchement!  
Quant à ma Flea-chan, je te souhaites un excellent déjeuner! Et à vous, chers lecteurs, une bonne lecture!

* * *

**Murders bonus ~ Sne****žana**

Snežana observe, de ses yeux d'un bleu lavande pailleté d'or, les enfants qui s'amusent avec innocence dans le parc qu'elle traverse. Comme toujours, son visage n'exprime absolument rien, mais à l'intérieur d'elle, tout bouillonne. De rage, de haine, d'excitation. Son sang lui paraît brûlant, elle sent déjà l'adrénaline y couler, à la vitesse de l'eau dans une cascade.  
Les jambes légèrement vacillantes, elle va s'asseoir sur le banc le plus proche, pour reprendre le peu de son calme qu'elle a perdue. Elle continue de regarder les bambins, qui rient de toute leur pureté. La jeune fille ne peut s'empêcher de les envier, de les jalouser.  
Car eux ont toujours cette part de blancheur que son _papa_(1) lui a prise.  
Elle ferme malgré elle les yeux, retournant des années en arrière. Elle s'en souvient très bien. Le moindre détail est gravé dans sa mémoire. Avec une netteté hallucinante, elle se souvient de chacune des fois où son papa lui a montré, de la plus abjecte et de la plus répugnante des façons, qu'il l'aimait.  
Elle revoit le sang qui a coulé, la première fois. Il lui avait pourtant promis que ça ne faisait pas mal! Mais c'était faux, car ça faisait très mal! C'était comme si on pinçait avec force quelque chose dans le fond de son ventre. Elle a pleuré, et pour la consoler, son _papa_ l'a embrassé. Ça, par contre, c'était doux, gentil. Et il lui a dit « _Ya lyublyu tebya_(1) ».  
Et elle, en parfaite idiote, y a cru. Un père n'aime pas sa fille comme ça. Mais elle y a cru, du haut de ses trois ans, et elle s'est mis à penser que son autre papa ne l'aimait pas, car il ne faisait pas comme _papa_. Certes, papa lui avait dit que lui et Alfred avait deux manières bien à eux de lui montrer qu'ils l'aimaient, mais pour elle, à l'époque, ce n'était pas pareil.  
Elle a mis du temps à comprendre la vérité, à réaliser l'horreur de ce qu'il lui a fait. Ce n'est que trois ans après que ses parents se soient séparés, que son père et elle soient allés vivre aux États-unis, que son père se mettes à fréquenter un autre homme, qu'elle a compris que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'un père aime son enfant, qu'un homme aime la chair de sa chair. Snežana n'arrive toujours pas à comprendre comment elle a pût croire à un tel mensonge.  
Mais maintenant, c'est chose du passé.  
Maintenant, elle va se venger de lui. Elle va lui faire payer ce qu'il lui a fait. Elle le videra de son sang, pour remplacer celui qu'elle a perdue lorsqu'il lui a pris sa virginité. Elle lui mutilera les lèvres, pour faire disparaître chacun de ses baisers immondes qu'il lui a donné. Elle lui coupera la langue, pour qu'il ne puisses jamais lui dire de mensonges.  
Cependant, elle sait aussi qu'elle pleurera, durant sa vendetta.  
Car elle va tuer le seul et unique homme qu'elle n'a jamais aimé d'amour. Pas de cet amour enfantin qu'elle ressent pour Alfred; mais ce même amour qui a un jour unis Ivan et Alfred et qui unis aujourd'hui Alfred et Arthur.  
La jeune fille se lève, marchant sans se presser vers l'endroit où elle sait que son père habite, maintenant. De nouveau, des souvenirs remontent à sa mémoire. Elle revoit ce fameux jour d'il y a trois ans, quand elle a appris, en espionnant son père et son conjoint, que son _papa_ avait été libéré, après dix ans d'emprisonnement en hôpital psychiatrique pour avoir tué son propre père.  
C'est là qu'elle a songé à se venger. Mais elle devait attendre.  
Et elle a attendu. Pendant trois ans, elle a enrichie sa rage et son désir de vengeance. Trois ans que Snežana a pris sur elle afin de mieux se préparer, afin de ne lui laisser aucune chance de survie.  
Désormais, elle pourra se venger. Elle est majeure; son père ne sait pas que son voyage à travers l'Europe comprend un passage à Moscou; et elle n'a jamais réussi à se faire des amis. Personne ne sait qu'elle est ici.  
Après une marche durant l'éternité, la jeune fille s'arrête devant une maison. Elle fixe les fenêtres aux volets clos. Elle sait que Ivan y est; elle a fait suffisamment de recherches pour le découvrir. D'un pas paisible malgré ses intentions sanguinaires, la Américano-Russe s'avance vers la porte d'entrée et cogne une fois, deux fois, trois fois dessus. Une minute de silence s'écoule, avant qu'elle ne s'ouvre...  
... et que le visage de Ivan se dévoile à elle. Et dès qu'il découvre qui est derrière le battant, les yeux de l'homme s'écarquillent de surprise et d'appréhension.  
« Sne... Snežana? »  
Elle hoche la tête, puis sauvagement, le pousse à l'intérieur et du talon referme la porte. Puis, toujours sans laisser le temps au Slave, qui est tombé sur la moquette de l'entrée, de réaliser ce qui se passe, Snežana se jette sur lui pour l'embrasser à pleine bouche, provoquant chez son papa un haut-le-coeur...  
... avant qu'elle ne sortes de sa poche un couteau et qu'elle ne le lui plante en plein dans l'estomac, rompant immédiatement le baiser et faisant hurler de douleur le blond-gris.  
« You took my innocence, well...(2) », gronde-t-elle à son oreille tout en tournant l'arme dans la plaie, faisant couler de plus en plus de sang sur le pull à col roulé que porte Ivan, qui gémit et grimace de souffrance, « _ya zaberu svoy nechistotu. _(2) »  
Sitôt le dernier mot prononcé, le couteau est retiré...  
... et les premières larmes de Snežana se mettent à couler.

* * *

(1)Papa | Je t'aime [russe]  
(2)Tu m'a pris mon innocence, alors... _moi, je vais te prendre ton impureté_. La première partie est en anglais, la seconde est en russe.

* * *

**M/A : **Il est long, hein? Plus long que les autres, ça, c'est sûr! J'avais beaucoup d'inspirations, en vérité, car ce sujet me fascine, tant c'est abominable et horrible. J'espères avoir bien transmit tout ça. Et j'ai pas pû m'empêcher de glisser du UsUk, qui est mon OTP (ensuite, c'est le RusAme...). Et j'ai écris ceci tout en écoutant en boucle la chanson "Shinitai-chan" des Vocaloids, "Gula" de Aya_me et "Cantarella" des MMD Hetalia, que j'adores.  
À la prochaine, tout le monde!


	21. Lee

**Titre :** Murders 20 ~ Lee.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Mention de HongViet.  
**Warning :** Meurtre.  
**Disclaimer :** Lee et Gài sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Lee/Hong Kong. Mention de Gài/Vietnam.  
**M/A :** Demande spéciale de Fumei-chan. Vingtième essai sur les différentes manières de tuer quelqu'un à l'aide d'APH. Sérieux, je dois changer cette phrase, elle craint de plus en plus...

* * *

**Murders 20 ~ Lee**

Lee, épuisé, observe de ses yeux noirs et pourtant sans émotion le corps de la jeune femme reposant sur le sol cimenté et grisâtre de l'atelier. La lumière glaciale donne aux ombres une allure sortie tout droit d'un film d'horreur, mais il ne s'en préoccupe pas, trop occupé à récupérer son souffle. Il détaille les larges plaies à la hauteur du coeur, qui sont parfaitement visibles, à cause de son chemisier déchiré, et dont les bords tranchés semblent noirs. À côté de lui se trouve le couteau, dont la lame argent et recouverte de sang cramoisi semble étinceller, dans la pénombre.  
Il baisse les yeux vers ses mains, qui lui paraissent gorgées de sang, tant elles en sont recouvertes. Il lui semble qu'elles tremblent, mais il n'en n'ait pas sûr. Sa gorge lui semble sèche, mais même là, il ignore pourquoi.  
Ce que le Hongkongais sait, par contre, c'est qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Elle pouvait tout dire, à sa fiancée, au sujet de leur aventure. Et ça, il ne pouvait pas l'accepter. Oh que non! Pas alors qu'il ne reste que deux mois avant leur mariage. Pas question! C'était une erreur, une grosse erreur.  
Une erreur qu'il vient toutefois de réparer, heureusement.  
Sauf que là, il doit se débarasser du corps. Comment faire...?  
Le regard de Lee tombe, alors qu'il cherche visuellement quelque chose qui pourrait l'aider, sur les nombreux produits explosifs qu'il utilise pour ses feux d'artifice. Immédiatement, il sait ce qu'il doit faire.  
Rapidement, il se lève et commence à préparer le mélange artisanal. Potassium, cuivre, baryum, sodium, calcium, strontium, magnésium, aluminium, fer, carbone, soufre, titane, antimoine, zinc(1)... Il les utilise tous, malgré leur dangerosité. Il doit rester aucune trace de son ancienne amante.  
Mais au même moment, l'artificier réalise qu'il devra se forger un alibi. On pourrait le suspecter, si jamais les possibles restes sont retrouvés et identifiés.  
Aussitôt, il prend son portable, ignorant le fait que sa main dégouline de sang, et compose le numéro de Gài.  
Tonalité, puis la voix enregistrée de sa fiancée qui demande à laisser un message.  
« Qīn'ài de? Hěn bàoqiàn, dàn wǒ yǒu hěnduō de gōngzuò, suǒyǐ wǒ chídàole(2). », dit-il, d'une ton neutre qui ne laisse en aucun cas paraître son énervement. Une fois son message terminé, il raccroche et dépose son téléphone sur la table de travail, avant de reprendre sa tâche, concentré comme un moine en prière.

* * *

(1)Composants des divers feux d'artifices. Le potassium donne du violet; le cuivre du bleu; le baryum du vert; le sodium du jaune; le calcium du orangé; le strontium du rouge; le magnésium et l'aluminium du blanc; le fer, le carbone et le soufre du doré; le titane et l'aluminium du argenté; l'antimoine des scintillements; l'aluminium des étincelles; et le zinc des fumées.  
(2)Chérie? Désolé, mais j'ai beaucoup de travail, je serais donc en retard.

* * *

**M/A : **Bon, techniquement, je sais qu'à Hong Kong on parle cantonnais, mais j'ai pas réussi à trouver un site me permettant de traduire ce que je voulais en cantonnais. Du coup, j'ai mis le chinois simplifié à la place.  
Sur ce, je dois vous laisser, je dois me préparer pour l'école (il est huit heures trente-trois du matin, chez moi). À la prochaine!


	22. Mathias

**Titre :** Murders 21 ~ Mathias.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Mention de DenNor.  
**Warning :** Meurtre.  
**Disclaimer :** Mathias et Lukas sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Mathias/Danemark. Mention de Norge/Norway.  
**M/A :** Demande spéciale de Loupiote54. Vingt-et-unième meurtre (c'est mieux, non, comme phrase de début? Court, net, et morbide à souhait!). Les examens sont terminés, l'école est finie jusqu'en septembre, et ça veut dire quoi? DEUX PUTAINS DE MOIS EN PAIX! Aussi, pour célébrer ceci, quoi de mieux qu'un chapitre de "Murders"? Le voici, le voilà, bonne lecture à tous!

* * *

**Murders 21 ~ Mathias**

Mathias détaille, comme un lion face à une gazelle, la jeune femme reposant sur le lit, tout juste devant lui. Installé dans le fond du sous-sol, sous l'escalier y menant, le canapé-lit et ses maigres environs sont la scène d'une barbarie sans nom. Les draps sont maculés de sang; des vêtements et sous-vêtements féminins sont éparpillés ici et là un peu partout sur le plancher, voir même sur le matelas... Mais c'est la jeune femme étendue de tout son long sur cette même couchette qui inquiète le plus.  
Elle n'est plus qu'un assemblage de plaies sanguinolentes et béantes. Aucune partie de son anatomie n'a été épargné par le couteau que le Danois tient toujours dans son main, bien que la lame soit couverte de sang, tout comme le manche et la dextre qui le tient. Aucun supplice possible ne lui a pas été infligé; égorgée, étranglée, poignardée...  
Et autres mutilations toutes aussi sanglantes, mais pas dans cet ordre, évidemment. Sinon, ce n'est plus marrant. Il voulait l'entendre hurler, appeler à l'aide, se débattre, tenter de s'enfuir. Il voulait jouer avec cette putain comme un chat avec une souris.  
Une fois qu'elle ne l'a plus amusé par ses cris, ses pleurs, ses appels à l'aide et ses hurlements d'effroi et de douleur, il l'a simplement et rapidement tué, d'un simple coup de couteau en plein coeur. La lame s'était enfoncée dans la chair molle comme dans du beurre, avait transpercé l'os sans plus de mal et fait de même avec l'organe cardiaque, arrêtant net ses battements et faisant jaillir de la plaie un abondant flot de sang, qui a éclaboussé jusqu'au visage de Mathias.  
Celui-ci, au bout d'un long moment, sort de l'excitation provoqué par cette nouvelle victime, puis regarde l'horloge accrochée au mur de la pseudo-chambre.  
En voyant l'heure qui y est affichée, le jeune meurtrier réalise que s'il ne commence pas à se préparer, il va être en retard à son rendez-vous avec Norge, un étudiant Norvégien sur lequel il a un gros béguin depuis la rentrée à la _Københavns Universitet_(1).  
Il se lève à toute vitesse, marmonnant dans sa barbe inexistante des jurons, tout en courant vers la salle de bain de l'étage, pour s'y préparer. Il ne pense même pas à se débarasser ou à dissimuler immédiatement le corps. Et puis, qui le trouverait? Il n'a pas de colocataire!

* * *

(1)Université de Copenhague. Il s'agit de la plus grande et ancienne du pays, ayant été construite en 1479.

* * *

**M/A : **Il me plaît bien, celui-là. Le personnage de Danemark n'est pas un de mes préférés, mais je l'apprécies quand même. J'espères que ça vous a plût et à la prochaine!


	23. Océane

**Titre :** Murders 22 ~ Océane.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Mention de EngSey et de FraSey.  
**Warning :** Meurtre. Mention de prostitution.  
**Disclaimer :** Océane, Arthur et Francis sont à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Océane/Seychelles. Mention de Arthur/Angleterre | Francis/France.  
**M/A :** Vingt-deuxième meurtre. Techniquement, j'aurais dû faire Norge, mais j'avais un peu de mal à le faire et j'avais plus d'inspiration avec notre petite Seychelles... J'espères que ça vous plaira quand même!

* * *

**Murders 22 ~ Océane**

Océane, tout en fredonnant l'air d'une quelconque chansonnette, coiffe ses cheveux acajou en deux couettes avec autant de rubans rouges. Une fois sa tâche personnelle accomplie, elle quitte la petite salle de bain annexe à la chambre, pour retourner à celle-ci.  
La chambre en question est plongée dans un silence presque reposant. Les doubles portes françaises, ouvertes et à peine couvertes par un fin voile couleur sable, donnent sur une petite terrase ombragée, qui elle-même donne sur la plage. Sur le lit aux draps défaits est couché un homme, visiblement un touriste. À moitié habillé, le regard vide, le teint pâle, la bouche entrouverte par la quête d'un souffle perdu à jamais.  
La Seychelloise lui jette à peine un regard, allant plutôt chercher sa robe de soleil bleue, jetée non loin du grand lit deux-places trônant dans la pièce. À quoi bon s'intéresser à un mort, surtout si le mort ne désirait qu'un corps jeune comme compagnie?  
Certes, elle leur offre le sien sans trop de problèmes, plusieurs la payant contre soit sa compagnie, soit ses cuisses, soit les deux, mais ils sont peu nombreux, ceux avec qui elle aime passer des jours entiers.  
Comme cet Anglais, Kirkland. Un peu bourru, largement possessif, mais poli et cultivé. Et gentil, à sa manière. Et ce Français, Bonnefoy... Un bon homme, assurément. Celui qu'on voudrait pour frère, même s'il est un excellent client, dans tous les sens du terme.  
Ceux-là, ils font partie de ceux auquel elle ne ferait aucun mal. Ce qui n'est pas le cas de l'homme reposant sans vie sur le lit. Il n'était qu'à la recherche d'une bonne fille avec qui il pourrait passer du bon temps et réaliser tous ses sordides fantasmes. Ce genre d'homme, Océane ne les supporte pas. Et quand elle le peut, elle n'hésite pas à leur faire payer de leur vie ces péchés vicieux.  
Une fois sa robe enfilée, la jeune fille prend son petit sac à main, qui repose sur la table du salon intégré à la suite, puis va vers la terrase, où elle met ses sandales...  
... et s'éloigne vers la plage, tout en chantant, d'une jolie voix pleine d'innocence;  
« _Vous pouvez retrouver ici la plus grande tortue éléphant du monde_  
_Et la plus petite grenouille du monde..._(1) »

* * *

(1)Premières paroles du character song de Seychelles, "_Seychelles Here * Vacation Island_".

* * *

**M/A : **J'ai voulu mettre du créole seychellois, mais j'ai rien trouvé (encore). Du coup, je me suis rabattue sur le character song de Seychelles. Et je l'adore! Trop _kawaiii_... Même si j'aime pas les filles. Trop compliqué pour moi! Un gars, c'est plus simple, selon moi.  
Enfin... à la prochaine!


	24. Norge

**Titre :** Murders 23 ~ Norge.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Meurtre.  
**Disclaimer :** Norge est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Norge/Norvège.  
**M/A :** Demande de Resiliency6. Vingt-troisième meurtre. Un peu plus difficile à écrire, mais globalement réussi, selon moi. J'espères que ça vous plaira quand même.

* * *

**Murders 23 ~ Norge**

Norge fixe la jeune femme marchant devant lui, à quelques mètres de distance. Ils sont seuls, dans cette rue sombre. Bien qu'ils soient à quelques pâtés de maison du centre-ville, aucun des sons de l'esplanade urbaine ne leur parvient. Le silence plane et règne dans ce quartier de la ville.  
Ses yeux améthystes restent obstinément posés sur la silhouette de l'étudiante, qui ne semble pas avoir remarqué qu'il la suit. Il ne l'a trouve ni jolie, ni attirante, mais il reste incapable de ne pas la lâcher une seule seconde du regard. Il la veut, mais ignore pourquoi.  
Ou plutôt, si. Il veut la tuer. Pour le plaisir de contrôler quelque chose. Il aime voir la terreur dans les iris des femmes, ça le fascine. Puis, ça le dégoûte. Encore, encore, encore! Toujours cet attrait, suivi éternellement par la répulsion.  
Quand pourra-t-il trouver une femme dont les regards effrayés ne le révulse pas?  
Ses pas accélerent le rythme. Elle est de plus en plus proche. Les mètres deviennent des décimètres, les décimètres des centimètres...  
... et sans la moindre hésitation, le Norvégien passe violement un bras autour de sa taille et une main sur sa bouche, la pressant contre lui et l'entraînant loin de la rue, dans une allée discrète. Elle se débat, cherche à hurler et à appeler à l'aide, mais mû par l'habitude, il lui coupe la parole en nouant un foulard épais sur le bas de son visage, atténuant grandement ses cris.  
Puis, toujours sans regret ou remord, il sort de son manteau un couteau et se met à fendre avec la lame les vêtements de la jeune femme, qui panique de plus en plus. Pense-t-elle qu'il va la violer? Ce n'est pas ce qui intéresse Norge, mais peut-être il sera-t-il obligé. Pour la maitriser d'avantage.  
Quand les vêtements sont tailladés de partout, il s'attaque à la chair, tranchant la peau, faisant couler le sang. Le liquide cramoisi glisse sans difficulté sur les morceaux de tissu effilochés, tombant lentement au son avec la régularité d'un métronome.  
Puis, soudain, Norge sent son coeur se serrer.  
Car il a croisé le regard de sa victime. Celle-ci est effrayée. Terrorisée. Appréhendant le pire de l'Enfer. Humain.  
Rapidement, l'excitation le gagne...  
... avant de redescendre avec la rapidité des soudaines pluies automnales. Sa main tremble, mais ne lâche pas son arme...  
... qu'il enfonce aussitôt dans l'un des yeux de la jeune femme. Et cette fois, le baîllon de fortune ne retient pas le hurlement de pure douleur qui jaillit de ses lèvres.  
Une fois. Deux fois. Six fois. Vingt fois. Norge oublie les coups qu'il donne aux organes visuels de la jeune femme. Tout ce qu'il veut, c'est faire disparaître ses yeux.  
Disparaître, disparaître, disparaître, disparaître!  
Enfin, il s'arrête. Il recule, le corps tombe à terre, comme la plus vulgaire des poupées de chiffon. Il l'observe un moment, mais les émotions ont de nouveau disparues.  
« Hvorfor du så på meg som det, idiot?(1) », crache-t-il, avant de rebrousser chemin vers son appartement, laissant derrière lui un nouveau cadavre énuclée.

* * *

(1)Pourquoi m'as-tu regardé comme ça, idiote?

* * *

**M/A : **Comme d'habitude, j'espères que ce meurtre vous a plût et je vous dit à la prochaine! N'oubliez pas de commenter, et sachez que je continues de prendre des demandes de meurtres! Ne vous retenez pas, ça va me faire grandement plaisir d'en écrire!


	25. Eduard

**Titre :** Murders 24 ~ Eduard.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Meurtre.  
**Disclaimer :** Eduard est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Eduard/Estonie.  
**M/A :** Vingt-quatrième meurtre. Comme plusieurs autres, j'avais beaucoup d'inspiration pour Estonie, que j'aime beaucoup, sans raison cette fois. J'espères que ça vous plaira.

* * *

**Murders 24 ~ Eduard**

Eduard arpente paisiblement le couloir de l'hôpital, les yeux rivés sur les feuilles qu'il tient dans les mains. Il relit encore et encore les notes, ne voulant commettre une seule erreur. Car sinon, ils vont tout découvrir.  
Et il refuse de se faire prendre maintenant.  
Il relève la tête au moment où il passe le seuil de la chambre. Comme il s'agit d'un chaud après-midi, les lumières sont éteintes et la fenêtre ouverte. La vieille dame qui repose dans le lit dort profondément. L'infirmier l'observe un instant, se sentant heureux de pouvoir abréger ses souffrances.  
Il ne peut s'empêcher de se demander pourquoi ses collègues ne voient pas tout le mal que la médication et les examens journaliers font à cette dame âgée en fin de vie. Pourquoi personne ne comprend que la seule chose à faire est la laisser partir?  
Enfin... lui le voit. Et il va le faire. Il va la délivrer de son mal.  
Tranquillement, il s'approche et vérifie que le moniteur cardiaque n'est pas branché, car il ne veut pas qu'on remarque sitôt son départ que la vieille dame est partie rejoindre le Seigneur. Une fois convaincu que l'appareil n'est pas en marche, l'Estonien sort de sa poche pectorale la seringue pour intraveineuse et la fiole de morphine(1) qui s'y trouvent et, pas le moindre du monde inquiété, il prépare le tout.  
Une fois le liquide transparant dans la seringue, il approche l'aiguille de l'intraveineuse, qu'il y enfonce lentement, afin de ne pas la réveiller.  
Une bonne respiration...  
... et il appuie sur le piston. Rapidement, le niveau du liquide incolore contenu dans la seringue baisse. Les traits de la vieille dame se crispent un court instant, se détendes, toujours sans se réveiller.  
Lorsque le liquide a complètement disparu, Eduard retire l'aiguille et s'assure de ne laisser aucune trace. Il relève alors la tête, pour regarder la femme âgée...  
... pour s'apercevoir qu'elle est définitivement partie. Ça se voit; sa poitrine ne se lève pas. Il vérifie. Ça se confirme.  
Un sourire vient étirer ses lèvres. Il ramasse la fiole vide et la seringue souillée, ainsi que ses papiers, qu'il a déposé sur le lit, puis s'empresses de quitter la chambre, regardant toutefois autour de lui, pour s'assurer qu'il n'y a personne pour le voir.  
Au dernier moment, sur le seuil, il se tourne vers la femme et murmure, en sa direction;  
« Puhka rahus, proua...(2) »  
Et il quitte la chambre.

* * *

(1)Les Anges de la Mort (des infirmiers ou des médecins qui tuent leurs patients), et en particulier la branche masculine de ce genre de tueurs en série, utilisent généralement la morphine pour tuer en douceur leurs victimes.  
(2)Reposez en paix, madame...

* * *

**M/A : **J'aime les histoires sur les Anges de la Mort. Et j'aime beaucoup Estonie. Dommage qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de fics sur lui. Je devrais en écrire une... Plus tard, trop de projets, pour l'instant. Par ailleurs, il me semble que mes textes sont de plus en plus longs. Je dois contrôler mon écriture, visiblement...  
Comme d'habitude, j'espères que ce meurtre vous a plût, merci d'avoir lu et à la prochaine!  
**P.-S : **La phrase du meurtre, ça fait vraiment _weird_...


	26. Tino

**Titre :** Murders 25 ~ Tino.  
**Rating :** M.  
**Pairing :** Aucun.  
**Warning :** Meurtre.  
**Disclaimer :** Tino est à Hidekaz Himaruya.  
**Personnage(s) :** Tino/Finlande.  
**M/A :** Vingt-cinquième meurtre. Ça fait longtemps, dites donc! Enfin, je suis de retour sur cette fic et je suis très contente! J'ai eu une baisse d'inspiration, à cause de "_I'll pervert you tonight_", du coup de petits textes à gauche et à droite... et l'inspiration m'est revenue!  
J'espères qu'il vous plaira! Bonne lecture!

* * *

**Murders 25 ~ Tino**

Tino, grâce à son viseur, suit avec attention la silhouette encore jeune de la gamine, qui court, qui court à perdre son souffle. Sa respiration, haletante à cause de sa course effrénée vers la vie, forme un filet de fumée argent, dans l'air glacial de la plaine.  
Il attend. Patiemment, longuement. Il doit l'abattre d'un seul coup. Stopper le battement frénétique de son coeur pulsant de sang. D'ailleurs, tête ou coeur? Difficile à dire; ce soir, il veut du sang. Beaucoup de sang. Tellement que la neige sur laquelle s'écroulera cette gamine se teintera de son rouge pourpre porteur de vie.  
Il a toujours été habile avec un fusil. C'est son grand-père qui lui a appris à tirer, à chasser. Mais les cerfs, les lièvres, les rennes même, ça devient rapidement ennuyant. Il devait chasser quelque chose de plus... amusant. Quelque chose comme... l'homme, tiens. Ça, c'était une chasse exaltante. Chasser l'homme. Le faire revenir à l'un de ses instincts les plus primitifs qui soit; celui de la survie.  
Le jeune Finlandais sort de ses souvenirs en voyant qu'elle s'approches involontairement du précipice. Il ne faut pas qu'elle meures! Pas comme ça! C'est à lui que revient cet honneur, pas Dame Nature!  
Rapidement, il vise les côtes et tire.  
Un coup. Et elle s'écroule au sol.  
Il se met à courir, pour la rejoindre. Il s'agenouille et vérifie rapidement son pouls. Comme de fait, elle est vivante. Ses grands yeux bleu bébé le fixe, remplis d'effroi et de souffrance, pleins de larmes.  
Il sourit tendrement, mais son sourire est mauvais. Il se relève, s'éloignes de quelques pas...  
... avant de se retourner et de tirer. Une fois. En plein coeur.  
La fillette sursaute, sous le choc. Pas un bruit. Pas de gémissement, pas de soupir, rien.  
Tino se rapproche de nouveau, attends un moment, avant de la retourner sur le dos.  
Son regard est fixe, un filet de sang coule depuis le coin de ses lèvres, entrouvertes sur un cri muet. Elle le dévisage depuis la mort, presque comme si elle le juge.  
« _Se oli toinen hyvä metsästys_(1). », dit-il en souriant, pleinement satisfait de sa chasse, avant de se diriger vers sa motoneige, pour revenir chez lui, ayant déjà hâte à sa prochaine envie d'adrénaline et de chasse humaine. Peut-être devrait-il se mettre à la recherche de sa prochaine proie.  
Ça lui éviterait de chercher à la dernière minute son gibier, non?

* * *

(1)Ce fut une autre bonne chasse.

* * *

**M/A : **Que ça fait du bien, écrire un meurtre! Ça faisait longtemps que l'idée d'une chasse à l'humain me trottait dans la tête, et j'arrêtais pas de me demander qui allait se retrouver avec. J'ai finalement décidé que ce serait Tino, parce que... parce que. Pas de raison.  
Comme d'habitude, j'espères que votre envie d'hémoglobine a été rassasiée, n'hésitez pas à me donner votre avis et vos commandes via les reviews et je vous dit à la prochaine!


End file.
